


loceit: the cure to the world

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Loss, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Janus (Deceit) and Logan are the only people left in their group (the rest of the group either were turned into a zombie or were killed by rioting scavengers) and they are running out of the resources they need to survive on top of that the zombie hoards are getting closer and closer. With their days limited they tell each other how they feel about losing the others and how they feel about each other.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	loceit: the cure to the world

request by: IAmAFander@Ao3 (archiveofourown) 

** ________________________________________________________________________________ **

Janus sat looking out the makeshift window of the building, logan had gone to destroy the stairs after the last close run-in. Janus's leg hung out on the ledge looking out on the thousands of creatures lurching through the street. he couldn't help think of the rest of there squad. they were together when this whole thing started and now... they were the last 2.

Virgil was the first to go, with in the first few months he sacrificed himself to let the others escape, that effected Patton the most. next was Remus, he was killed by some rioters who stole most of there resources. this hit everyone hard, but next was roman. he ran off in the middle of the night about 5 months ago, he left a note explaining he could go on without his brother or his lover so he went off to find Virgil and get him to turn him. then there was Patton. the reason they were here. Patton had heard from gossip from other squads that apparently there was a cure here... but there wasn't so far, and Patton was gone, bitten when they had their backs turned.

this is where we were now, Janus and logan where here looking for the cure floor by floor... but there was nothing and Janus was losing hope. zombie hoards were getting closer every day and they only had enough resources to last another week or two. they needed to find this 'cure' now, or they would be goners, food for the zombies. However, Janus was pulled from his thoughts by a cry from the other room. he picked up his bat quickly and rased out of the room.

he found logan stood there staring down, he understood instantly why he screamed. Virgil purple and black hoody, Patton's grey cardigan and Roman's bright red sash where on 3 visible zombies on the floor below. Janus pulled logan towards him putting his head in his chest, he knows it wouldn't be long until they got up... to think there once friends may be the end of them.

** _________________ **

the sat around the small first Janus had made earlier, they sat in what looked like an office of the lab building. logan slowly ate, he still wasn't over the sight from earlier.

the radio was playing static in the background. as Janus got up from his spot across the fire from logan and made his way around. logan looked gone already, like how roman was after Remus died. Janus didn't want Logan to go like that, so he held his hand out to logan, who just looked at him in shock.

Janus smiled taking logans hands bringing him into a dancing position. logan still had a confused face but Janus just started to sway them both, logan slowly relaxed his head in Janus's chest as he hummed. Janus started to sing slowly as they rocked. logan started to sing along to the song he knew very well. it was one of the songs Patton and roman had made to cheer them all up, but they never finished it...

"Our love story could be kind of gory

far from boring  
We'd meet at a post-apocalypse" 

Janus smiled down to him still humming but now looking logan in the eyes.   
"Yeah, I'd be slowly walking in a group stalking you  
You'd be the only man alive that I could not resist"

Janus snickered before resuming his humming but chose to pause singing the next line for logan  
"Then all of your friends  
they'd try to kill us  
But only because they'd be jealous  
That our love is deeper than Edward and Bella's"  
  
Janus spun logan around before making him face him again as logan sung the next line   
"Oh if I were a zombie,  
I'd never eat your brain,  
I'd just want your heart, yeah,  
I'd want your heart,  
I'd just want your heart, yeah Oh" 

logan smiled up at Janus. he didn't know if logan understood fully where he was doing to him but with the end near Janus was ready to take his chances .  
"if I were a zombie,  
I'd never eat your brain,  
I'd just want your heart,  
yeah, I'd want your heart  
I'd just want your heart, 'cause I want you" 

  
Janus pulled apart pulling logan along with him towards the stairs where their friends still where  
"You'd be hiding in a second-floor apartment  
Knocking all the stairs down  
To save your life from the undead" 

logan understood fully taking over from Janus   
"Double barrel shotgun taking out the slow ones  
Then you'd see the passion burning in my eye" 

logan took Janus's hands and walked them away   
"And I'd keep my head  
Then all of your friends, they'd try to kill us  
But only because they'd be jealous  
That our love is deeper than Edward and Bella's"

logan pulled Janus to the window he was sat at earlier sinning the next lines as they walked   
"Oh, if I were a zombie  
I'd never eat your brain  
I'd just want your heart, yeah  
I'd want your heart  
I'd just want your heart, yeah" 

Janus twirled logan again both laughing and smiling forgetting about the situation they were in   
"Oh, if I were a zombie  
I'd never eat your brain  
I'd just want your heart, yeah I'd want your heart  
I'd just want your heart, 'cause I want you" 

logan knew this was the end of the song, roman had run off before they could finish it. logan looked down tears piercing his eyes as he thought about it but Janus didn't stop singing.

"And I'd try not to bite and infect you  
because I'd respect you too much  
And that's why I'd wait until we got married"

logans eyes grew wide, he defiantly didn't remember this part of the song, he looked up at Janus who was smiling and looking down at logan   
"Oh, and our happiest days would be spent  
Picking off all your friends and they'd see  
A love this deep won't stay buried" 

Janus slowly started to move closer cupping logans face, logan was red at this point realising that Janus had meant every word he said, but he found himself moving forward to. in a low voice, they both sung together

"If I were a zombie, I'd never eat your brain  
I'd just want your heart, yeah, I'd want your heart  
I'd just want your heart, yeah  
Oh, if I were a zombie, I'd never eat your brain"

logan stopped singing, lost in Janus's eyes. there face's inches apart  
"I'd just want your heart, yeah, I'd want your heart  
I'd just want your heart, 'cause I want you"

there lips final met as Janus sang the last song, he pushed logan up against the wall behind him feeling the position in the kiss. they had both wanted this for so long and now they didn't want it to stop. but it did have to stop, but only when they heard a vial fall...

** ___________________________ **

They looked down at the zombies, Emilie next to them. Emilie had explained how the cure was meant to wark, logan and Janus had both drunk a vial each willing to jump into the hoard of zombies to join there friends if this cure didn't work. The cure was gonna neutralise their blood and any zombie that bit them would turn human again and have the cure in their blood to so eventually this 2-year experience would just fell like a bad dream.

Janus took logan hand "are you sure you want to do this? I can do it alone" Logan shook his head "we're in this together-" he cupped Janus's face "-I don't want to lose you either, so we are doing this together" Janus nods looking down "on the count of 3" logan nods as Emilie starts to count down "1" Janus took logans head in his hands quickly "2" they shared what he thought would be there last kiss" "3!" they both jumped.


End file.
